


Will the Real Winchesters Please Stand Up!

by AwesomeGeek



Series: Hunters and Slayers Halloween Trilogy [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Faith is a Supernatural Fangirl, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeGeek/pseuds/AwesomeGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Faith had the best costumes for Halloween... at least, they thought they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will the Real Winchesters Please Stand Up!

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** BtVS and Supernatural are owned by their creators, Eric Kripke and Joss Whedon. This is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> I figured I should start posting my other works on here and so I started with my first ever piece of fanfic. I can still remember the brick shitting moment I had as I posted this the first time. Sadly, that feeling doesn't leave you as you continue to post.  
> Shock horror! Teen Wolf wasn't my first love either.

**Will the Real Winchesters Please Stand Up!**

Patting down the faded brown leather jacket, Buffy Summers couldn’t help but laugh out loud. It wasn’t everyday that she got the opportunity to dress as a guy. Looking herself up and down in the full length mirror she couldn’t believe that she had allowed Faith to talk her into doing this. Halloween was supposed to be a night off; a relaxing night of doing nothing! That sounded like heaven right now.

Instead she had been coerced into going to a Halloween party hosted by one of Faith’s friends. It was a party with one rule; you had to be in costume. Normally she would have picked something girly or humorous but Faith had came up with the idea of dressing up as characters from a book she’d been reading. Supernatural something or other Faith had called it; she had chosen to go as a character called Sam Winchester. Supposedly his brother, Dean, was the strong, tortured soul; Faith had immediately decided that Buffy was gonna be him. 

Looking at a drawing Faith had given her she mumbled, “Well, at least he looks kinda hot.

 

Her costume consisted of a pair of dark blue jeans, a black t shirt, black shirt and of course the faded brown leather jacket. Faith had bought everything she needed and Buffy had been both surprised and impressed by the small details that Faith had thought to include. These consisted of a silver ring, a brass amulet on a long black cloth band and a water transfer of a symbol to be placed over her heart. She had to give her Faith her dues, she really had went all out on this one.

Faith‘s sultry voice carried on the still air in her room, “Oh B, you look hot!… I’d do ya!”

Buffy turned around quickly to see Faith standing in the doorway to her room; leaning against the door jam  
Faith looked nothing like the dark haired beauty Buffy knew her as. 

‘That’s some transformation!”

Faith’s hair was completely covered with a brown wig that sat just above her ears. Her usual leather garb had gone and had been replaced with faded blue jeans, an olive green hooded top which had been zipped up, showing just a glimpse of the blue t shirt underneath. A sandy coloured jacket completed the outfit. 

Buffy was surprised at how much Faith looked like the image she’d been shown of Sam Winchester; Dean’s younger but taller brother; he was meant to be one of those rare guys, the tortured soul with puppy dog eyes. 

Buffy had a strong feeling that Faith had a thing for this Sam character and smiled to herself. Faith having a crush on an imaginary character had given Buffy hours of endless ammunition and teasing fun. Smiling at her sister Slayer she continued,

“I’m afraid you’re not my type though!” 

Faith stood up straight and pressed down her costume, “What with us being ‘brothers’ and all, don’t dig incest then?”, wrinkling her nose in disgust at her own question.

“Wouldn’t it be ‘Win-cest’ in this scenario?” 

“Ew, that’s just sick…but I’d take a stab at Sam on his own if I was given the chance!” 

“Unless he is in to screwing his clone I don’t think you’d pull him dressed like that…it’s kinda creepy how much you look like the picture you showed me.”

“You think so? I didn’t think I could pull it off seeing as though I’m not as tall.”

“Yeah but you’re taller than me so it’ll work,” 

“Come on, we’re gonna be late. Oh an’ I have a dare for you…considering Dean is a straight up womaniser…. I am daring you to hit on as many women as you can tonight and you have to get yourself a few numbers!”

“What?! I can’t do that!” Buffy looked shocked, she had been convinced to go to this party as a guy but going as far as actually hitting on other woman felt like it crossed an invisible line somewhere.

“Well if you don’t then you gotta do bathroom duty for the minis for a week!” Faith teased.

Sighing deeply Buffy nodded her agreement to Faith. She really didn’t want to do it but anything was better than stopping the cat fights that broke out between the mini slayers thanks to not having enough bathrooms to accommodate all of them. Sometimes it got nasty and a few times she had seen Faith with scratches and bruises. 

“Come on ‘big bro,’” Faith joked, “we gotta go! We are so gonna win the contest tonight.” she beamed confidently.

Buffy took one last look in the mirror; straightening her short brown wig she took a deep breath and silently followed Faith out of the bedroom. As they walked downstairs and out into the cold night she was thankful for the warmth of the leather coat. Buffy was already feeling self conscious about the whole situation which was not helped by the frequent wolf whistles that the minis had made as they had walked through the house towards the door - _'seriously, these girls needed to get out more!’_ she had thought to herself. Getting into her 4WD they made their way out into the darkness; the cold, black night swallowed them whole as their headlights disappeared in to the gloom. 

\---

“Oh my God Faith, I don’t think that I can do this!” Buffy gripped faith’s sleeve.

They were both standing outside of a large brightly lit house; every window was illuminated by the light within and the lyrics of Stevie Wonder’s ‘Superstition’ trailed out of the front door which was sitting wide open. Although the lyrics were almost accurate the voice singing them couldn’t have been any further form the usual soulful tones of the man himself. 

“Ah crap, they have karaoke! I _hate_ karaoke.” 

“C’mon B, lighten up…just picture it, we could sing _‘he’s not heavy, he’s my brother!’_ ” 

Buffy shot her a dirty look but Faith’s enthusiasm and warm smile melted her cold exterior quickly,

“Ok, ok…I’ll go in, I’ll even flirt with girls as agreed but NO KARAOKE!…Ok?”

“No prob B, you get at least five numbers tonight and I _promise_ you won’t have to sing karaoke with me,” 

“Or anyone else!” Buffy interjected.

“Didn’t think you had picked up on that,” faith sighed, “Buzzkill!” 

\---

As they entered the hallway through the open door a guy dressed as the Flash ran past with reams of toilet roll flowing behind him. As he got in to the garden he threw numerous rolls up in to the trees leaving white lines of tissue tracing their way between the branches.

“Woo hoo,” he squealed, “Can’t catch me! I’m the Flash!”

With that he ran back in to the house and up the stairs. Buffy dodged out of his way as he rushed past.

“Sorry dude,” he mumbled and continued on his way.

“Oh my God, he thought I was a guy!” 

“We are dressed as guys…isn’t it a good thing that he thought you were a dude?” 

“Yeah I know, its just…weird.”

“C’mon.” Grabbing Buffy by the arm she pulled her towards the kitchen.

As they entered the kitchen Buffy realised that the rest of the house was open plan and she could see the main living and dining rooms from here. Scanning the packed rooms she desperately wanted to run straight back outside. She hadn’t expected the place to be wall to wall with so many females but then again what did she expect from a ‘friend’ of Faith’s. The ratio of girls to guys must have been about 3:1.

Sensing her apprehension Faith rested her hand on Buffy‘s shoulder, “You’ll be fine B. Go mingle.” Faith gently pushed Buffy out into the crowd. 

She really wanted Buffy to let her hair down tonight; she had managed to convince her to not only dress as a guy, but a hot womaniser. If she could wear any disguise in the world this was the one that had the most potential for her to completely let go and have fun. The fact that Faith had added the rules of her dare only stood to make things even more fun. Halloween was about being someone different for the night, _‘boy have I picked the right person for Buffy to be.’_

In a similar vein she had decided to take on the form of someone in control, she especially liked the idea of acting shy for a night; something that clashed completely with her true personality. She also didn’t have to lie to herself about her true feelings towards the man she had dressed as this evening; this Sam Winchester. 

She knew he was fictional, but for her that just meant that he was someone she could dream about and keep all to herself. If he was only make believe then he couldn’t hurt her and that suited her fine. 

\---

Elsewhere…

“We’re lost,” Sam Winchester sighed deeply as he stared out of the passenger window of the Impala. He hated Halloween; he’d never understood why people wanted to dress up like monsters when there were probably real monsters lurking in the shadows ready to pounce on them at any given moment. Nothing good ever happened to him at Halloween and right now the last thing he wanted to do was go to a party; he had the distinct feeling that he was giving trouble an open invitation to screw with him. 

Dean Winchester on the other hand loved Halloween, _‘When on any other night of the year could you watch someone dressed as a zombie, a witch or even a werewolf running about laughing and going up to random stranger’s doors and demanding candy?’_ he had asked, exuding confidence that this one statement had beaten any conflicting point of view from his whining younger brother.

Yep, he loved Halloween! Nothing made him happier than finding the cutest girl at the party with the sexiest outfit on and then later on helping her to get out of it. Halloween to him was when good girls became bad girls and he was all for that. 

When he had been invited to a Halloween party by his friend Murphy he had jumped at the chance; too many damn things had been happening to them lately and they deserved the chance to kick back for a while.  
All he had to do now was find the damn house where it was being held.

“We are not lost. I know exactly where I’m going.” 

“Oh yeah and where would that be?” 

“Sammy! Just look for a house that looks like a party is going on.”

“On Halloween? Yeah should be easy enough.” 

“Bitch.” 

“Jerk.” 

\---

Back at the party…

“So how’s the ‘chick hunt’ going B?” Faith sidled up beside Buffy, who was at this moment shoving another napkin into the inside pocket of the leather jacket.

“I never realised Halloween could be so much fun. My previous experiences vary from horrific to the downright weird, one year we actually got turned in to real life versions of our costumes…another year demons trapped me in a house and tried to kill me.” 

“Well if someone tried and turn us into our costumes tonight I can think of a worse thing to be than a pair of kick ass hunters…wait, two _hot_ kick ass hunters!” pausing briefly she said, “You didn’t answer my question!”

Buffy laughed. She almost hated to admit it but she was really having fun. At first she had been apprehensive about tonight but after a while she had begun to enjoy herself. The compliments from people about her costume helped a lot. She had been nervous however when trying to hit on the first girl of the evening, a girl dressed as a naughty nurse. It hadn’t started or ended well and she had all but wanted to give up when a girl dressed as a very sexy genie had just walked up and given Buffy her number and whispered into her ear about giving her a call sometime. That had given her the courage to keep going with this dare and now 2 hours later she had almost ten numbers. Damn she really must look hot. Half of those numbers had been thrust into her hand or put into her leather jacket. Buffy thought she had been rumbled when ‘Barbie’ had decided to put her number in to her jean pocket. Thank God Faith had told her to pack a sock!

“Its going well I suppose, I have a heap of numbers, I have had my ass pinched three times and my sock readjusted by a ‘Brothel Barbie!”

Faith couldn’t hold back her smile. Truth be told she had been secretly watching Buffy all night from the corner of her eye and had been impressed by what she had seen; watching Barbie practically feel up her friend had her choking on her punch. 

Nonetheless Buffy had passed her dare and Faith couldn’t have been more proud at this moment; she had finally coerced Buffy in to letting her hair down.

 _‘Gotta love Halloween!’_ Faith mused as she watched ‘wonder woman’ pinch Buffy’s ass.

\---

Not too far away….

“Finally, we’re here!” 

Dean had stopped his car at the bottom of the drive to a large house. The trees outside had been adorned with reams of toilet paper that was now swaying in the breeze; the long white tendrils dancing on the torrents of the cool night air, threatening to ensnare anyone who wandered clumsily below their flowing fingers. Getting out of the car he bent down and looked through his window to see Sam still sitting in the passenger seat; a sullen look fixed upon his face.

“Come on Sammy, we’re two hours late! Get a move on.” 

“I don’t wanna go Dean.” 

“It’s Halloween!”

“And?”

“What d’ya mean and? You have to get excited about Halloween!” 

“Well I’m not.” 

“Get out the car Sammy or I will go find someone dressed as a clown and pay him to spend the rest of the night being your own personal shadow! Then we can have everyone see you scream like the whiny little bitch that you are!” 

“You wouldn’t.” Sam eyes widened in horror. 

“You know I will, don’t even tempt me little brother…now get outta the car!”

Sam begrudgingly opened his door and climbed out. Turning back to face the house he could see people lying in the grass outside. Various super hero’s, villains and Hollywood icons lay sprawled out on their backs, Sam secretly felt that this is what would be left if a bomb went of at a sci fi convention. Forcing back a smile he followed Dean in to the house.

Walking in to the main hallway Sam watched as drunken pirates, Vikings and cowboys stumbled past him. Yeah, Halloween so wasn’t for him. He had the sudden urge to ask Dean why they hadn’t dressed up as this was quite clearly a costume party. He managed to hold his tongue, the last thing he wanted to do was give Dean any ideas; it was comparable at this stage to giving sugar to a toddler, a toddler who is already hyper, a toddler with ADD. It wouldn’t have surprised him at this stage if Dean beat up some of the other party goer’s just to get their costumes. He didn’t want to be here as it was, if he had had to dress up as well then Dean may as well have delivered him in to the hands of Lucifer right now. 

Looking around he could see fake skeletons hanging from the walls and ceilings, cobwebs were littered about on every available surface and he couldn’t count the number of carved pumpkins dotted around. This may have even been impressive if he hadn‘t been in such a bad mood. 

Dean watched his brother brooding openly and feigned laughter to hide his frustration.

“Why so serious?” imitating the dulcet tones of Ledger’s Joker.

“Dammit Dean. I’m not just trying to be a buzz kill, I have _always_ hated this stuff.” 

“That’s why I didn’t ask you to dress up! but Dude, this is a party! Parties are fun whatever the occasion…lighten up already!” 

“I’m sure I can think of a few parties that haven’t been fun.”

“Hey, the ones you can’t remember don’t count. Tell you what, let’s play a game.” 

Sam held up his hands in protest, “No, no games.”

Before Sam could fully get into the swing of his argument Dean tapped on the shoulder of a scantily clad catwoman, “Hi, have you met Sam.” he said and briskly walked away leaving Sam with the girl.

Sam stood open mouthed and silent as the girl looked at him expectantly. After an uncomfortable pause he smiled and held his hand out to shake hers, smiling back she introduced herself appropriately as ‘Kat.’

\---

Standing on the makeshift stage stood the winners of the fancy dress contest; two younger girls in bikinis and bunny ears stood clinging to a fairly plain looking guy wearing a red velvet housecoat. He didn’t look old enough to buy Playboy magazines, let alone imitate Heff himself. 

“And our trophy goes to Hef and his bunnies!” announced a Girl dressed as Charlie Chaplin.

“What?! A housecoat and two sets of bunny ears, that doesn’t count as a costume!” Faith growled.

“It kinda does.” Buffy leant against the wall absent mindedly.

“Maybe it does then…but not a winning one! At least I put some thought into ours. It’s original!” 

“I have to give you that, it is original,” Buffy agreed

Looking over Faith’s shoulder she could see ‘brothel Barbie’ back on the prowl; ducking down she hid in front of Faith.

“Jesus B, what are you doing!” 

“I’m hiding from Barbie, she hasn’t left me alone since she copped a feel. I think I might have overdone it with the socks,” 

Faith looked down at Buffy’s home made bulge for a moment then reached out and slid her hand down what would have been the shaft, “Holy crap B, how many did you stuff down there! No wonder she keeps following you around. You’re like a human tripod for Christ’s sake.”

“I didn’t use that many,” looking down she ran her hand down her thigh to where the bulge stopped, “Ah crap! Its huge, I didn’t realise it was that big.”

As she said this a group of girls dressed as cheerleaders giggled loudly causing her to blush brightly.  
“Let’s go mingle ‘donkey boy,’” Faith teased.

\---

Dean walked through the hallway smiling, he had always loved Halloween but he felt like this was gonna be a great one. As he began to turn round to see how Sam was getting on with Catwoman he was pushed backwards forcefully in to the wall.

“Hey!” he began but stopped as he realised that it was a girl dressed as a rather slutty Barbie.

“I’ve been looking for you,” she purred as she leant in and nibbled his earlobe. Sliding her hand down his body she kissed him passionately before cupping his groin with her hand.

“God damn I love Halloween!” he said as he grabbed her ass.

Suddenly she stopped kissing him and started feeling around his jeans and up and down his inner leg. looking disappointed she stared down at his groin, “What happened?”

“What do you mean?” he replied, completely perplexed.

“Why isn’t it…bigger?” 

“Jeez lady, what the hell’s wrong with you?” 

“I think I’ve had too much too drink is what’s wrong with me!” she slurred before stumbling off down the hall.

 _‘Ok, that wasn’t weird at all!’_ Deciding not to tell Sammy about this.

Looking back he saw Sam still talking to the cat lady and judging from his body language it looked like it was going well. 

“Atta’ boy Sammy.” 

Turning on his heel he walked through the main dining room, stepping over some drunk party goers and avoiding some rather exuberant dancers. It looked like the karaoke was still in full swing and an Asian guy dressed as Jack Sparrow was slurring the words to Michael Jackson’s ‘Thriller’.

Dean cringed as the guy tried to hit one of the higher notes and quickly moved in to the Kitchen; the room was surprisingly clean considering how the rest of the house looked just now. He noticed Sam standing by the sink looking out of the window.

 _‘Dammit, how did he screw it up this time?’_.

Dean reached out and tapped him roughly on the shoulder, “C’mon Sammy, this has to be some kind of record…what did you say to her?”

As he began to turn round Dean noticed that Sam seemed shorter; as he turned fully Dean realised that it wasn’t Sam, he wasn’t even sure if it was a guy at all but he looked creepily like his younger brother…‘Hell the female traits actually strengthened that comparison’ .

“What the hell!” Faith shouted. She suddenly fell silent as she looked Dean up and down, “Aw c’mon! that’s just my luck.” 

“Sorry, I thought you were someone else,” Dean smiled.

“It’s a costume party jackass, that’s the whole idea!” Faith barked, angry that her idea wasn’t as original as she’d hoped.

Dean stood open mouthed as she walked past him, _‘Sonuvabitch, what the hell’s wrong with the women at this party?’_

“Christ, its Halloween!” Tonight really wasn’t going as planned.

Faith turned back to face him, “No shit Sherlock! where’d they teach you your great detective skills?” 

“Actually…” he began. 

She interrupted, “Don’t bother, don’t care,” and with that she left.

\----

Buffy came down the stairs and scanned the room for Faith; taking a double take she saw her kissing Catwoman in one of the darker corners of the room.

_‘Can’t really say that I’m shocked by this.'_

As she approached she suddenly felt rather uncomfortable, they looked like they were in the ‘zone,’ and she didn’t really want to disturb them. She stood not far from them for a moment but finally spoke up, “Um, ‘Sam,’ can I borrow you for a minute?”

As faith turned round Buffy could have sworn that she had came in a slightly different jacket tonight, “Hey, did you change your clothes?” she asked before finally realising that it wasn’t Faith.

“Sorry? Do I know you?”

As he looked her up and down he couldn’t help but feel that he had met her someplace before; he couldn’t place her face, but those clothes, that jacket, she seemed so… familiar.

“No, no you don’t…Sorry,” she stammered, “thought you were someone else… gotta’ love Halloween!”

“Yeah I guess so,” turning back to Kat, he smiled “where were we?” 

\---

Moving back through the house Buffy saw her version of Sam walking out of the kitchen, Faith saw her at the same time.

“B?” 

“Yeah its me, I just saw the weirdest thing… there is another ‘Sam’ at this party!” 

“Dammit, I saw another Dean…I was hoping that we at least had the ‘original’ factor from us both being here.” 

“Hey, cheer up… I think that our costumes are more realistic than theirs anyway!” she said in an attempt to comfort her friend’s ego.

“Really? Thanks B,” she smiled, “You wanna get out of here?”

“Yeah I really do. Being a boy for the night is hard work, I feel so… filthy!” Buffy grimaced, looking down at her clothes.

“Oh I love it when you talk dirty to me.” 

They turned and walked towards the front door and out in to the garden. Stepping over a sleeping Batman they walked towards Buffy’s car. As they got nearer they saw Deans Black impala parked near the gate. 

“They have the car as well! Jeez they are geeks,” 

“Hey…do you think they could be the ‘real deal’?” Buffy teased.

“Nah. If they were they wouldn’t have come to a costume party dressed as themselves… I’m afraid that Sam will have to just remain in my dreams for the foreseeable future,” she shrugged, “Still, If I cant have my Mr right I can still enjoy all the Mr wrong’s!”

Buffy laughed and shook her head.

\---

Dean walked out from the kitchen and saw Sam walking towards the bathroom, “Hey Sammy, I just saw the weirdest thing, there was a chick that looked just like you! I think she just left.”

“No way.” 

“Seriously dude, come look.”

As they got to the door and looked out in to the street they could see two figures by the Impala.

Sam laughed, “You know, when they stand by the car like that they kinda look like…” he went silent.

“No way!” Dean turned to face Sam in disbelief.

Sam turned to a guy by the doorway dressed as a Storm Trooper, “Hey buddy, do you know what those girls are meant to be tonight?” 

“Yeah, some douchbag brothers from a book. The hot girl is obsessed with one of the brothers, the taller one apparently… She called them the Winchesters or something like that.”

Sam smiled broadly and looked at Dean.

“Don’t say it Sammy,” Dean growled before facing the storm trooper again , “So the other girl, is she obsessed with the shorter brother, I mean the other brother?” 

“Nah, I think her friend had to beg her for days to dress up like him.”

Sam tried hard to contain his laughter but was unable to keep a snort from escaping his lips.

Dean pushed past him and ran in to the street but he was only in time to see their tail lights disappearing in to the distance.

“Don’t cha’ just love Halloween!” Sam said, resting his hand on Deans shoulder and smiling broadly.


End file.
